minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraftian Mobile Infantry
The Minecraftian Mobile Infantry is the combined force of ground infantry groups across the Minecraftian Union. History Early Developments The 3 major factions had adopted their own versions of a mobile infantry. The most powerful of these were the Confederate mobile infantry, made up of millions of soldiers prepared to die for their species. The Union In 15483 AS, Notch formed the Minecraftian union from 3 massive human factions. The mobile infantries from each faction combined into an indivisible whole. As it was in the old days, villagers and players fought alongside each other once again. Notch also allowed the Union's smaller population of inhumans to enlist as supersoldiers and elite shock troops Imperial Inquisition During the few centuries of the war against the ruthless Creeper Empire, the mobile infantry gathered tens of millions of men and women from across the Union. As the war progressed, there were less and less casualties with every battle that followed, until the ultimate collapse of the Empire. Creeperion War During the Creeperion War, many outer colonies and a few core worlds were lost. Some of the mobile infantry platoons that survived the onslaught were separated and cut off from the Union, until they were rediscovered by the 1st Fleet of Unity during the reclamation missions. The surviving members of these platoons became generals and joined the rest of the mobile infantry in the final hours of the Creeperions. Some of these lost platoons have all but fled, acting as vigilantes and appearing during battle where the need would be greatest, only to disappear shortly after. One such group is the mysterious Space Marine chapter known as the Legion of the Damned, believed to be the remnants of the Fire Hawks chapter. It is unknown if they are actual survivors or even ghostly apparitions, but their history is so mysterious that to this day even Notch knows so little about them. Composition By the 23rd millennium AS, there are at least 31,427,216,991 troops in the mobile infantry, which only amounts to less than 1 percent of the Union's population. Out of all these troops, at least a billion are known to be inhumans, and there are at least 1 million Space Marines. Multiple types of soldiers make up the ranks of the mobile infantry. Galactic Marines Main article: Galactic Marines A majority of the mobile infantry is made up of lesser galactic marines. These are often made up of player and villager troops who have the least experience, making them similar in rank to the Covenant's Sangheili minors. Groups of platoons are often led by a general, who is usually the most experienced out of all the troops. Galactic marines are split into 2 distinctive branches: standard and elite. Elite marine regiments often belong to a specific planet, such as Arcadia. Revanscar Shock Troopers Revanscar shock troops are elite soldiers deployed onto the battlefield by the request of a general. As their name implies, many of them were raised on Revanscar. Due to Revanscar having higher gravity than most other worlds, RSTs are able to jump higher and are much stronger in combat when in areas of 1.3 gravity or lower. Inhumans Inhumans are the descendants of those who have been genetically altered by the Kree thousands of years ago. No human knows if they are inhuman unless they are tested for it. Instead of extracting terrigen from a diviner, the Union produced a formula for pure, yet harmless, terrigen crystals. Inhumans are given the highest respect from the mobile infantry personnel, to the point where they may command entire regiments or even an entire military branch. Desert Troops Desert troops are galactic marines trained to fight and scout in warm, dry, and usually harsh desert environments. Most desert troops need large amounts of training, otherwise they will have had to spend much of their lives living in desert environments. Many terran immigrants from worlds such as Mar Sara and Helios have been enlisted as desert troops. CMC Marines Many galactic marines are allowed CMC powered combat suits. The CMC armor design was manufactured by the terrans, and has been adopted by the Union sometime after its founding. Most CMC marines are ranked higher than standard galactic marines. These can range from corporals, sergeants, colonels, or even generals. Some inhumans have made usage of modified versions of CMC armor, though this is very rare due to their special abilities. Some ex-Dominion marines who enlist in the mobile infantry possess CMC armor. Special Ops Soldiers & Ghosts ]] While Union humans have some form of psionic potential, it is not as great as that of the terrans. As a result, a majority of the Union's ghosts may be terran or terran-descendant. The Union itself has to train a wide variety of special ops troops without needing to raise their psionic potential. Special Operations Marines are often equipped with cloaking technology and long-range plasma rifles, able to hit a target from at least a mile away. Special ops troops are one of the most exclusive positions to be held in the mobile infantry. Out of the millions that serve in the Union's military, only a few hundred at a time may be appointed to special ops troops. Creeper Shockers Creeper shockers are creepers with enhanced psionic abilities. Like other Union creepers, they have lost their ability to explode, but unlike Union creepers, they do not require a handheld weapon when fighting. Instead, shockers use their psionic abilities to destroy enemies on the battlefield. Ground Vehicles/Tanks The mobile infantry has access to a large number of tanks and vehicles built for travelling across rough terrain. Mercenaries/Bounty Hunters Sometimes, though rarely, the Minecraftian Union has to resort to mercenaries or bounty hunters for support. Rather than employing convicts and fugitives, the Union employs independent contractors. However, the Union is not exempt from allowing their mercenaries to use whatever methods necessary to get the job done, as long as it does not harm any Union personnel. Space Marines Probably one of Notch's greatest achievements, the elite warriors known as Space Marines are revered by even the greatest Inhuman commanders in the Mobile Infantry. Descended from the Mob War-era Legionary Knights, Space Marines are separated into chapters, each containing at least 1 thousand. Each chapter also contains the gene-seed of their Primarch. The Space Marine gene-seed only works on normal humans and Terrans. Inhumans' bodies cannot accept the Primarchs' genetic material due to having a half-alien lineage. It is unknown, however, if Tenno can become Space Marines. Surprisingly enough, the Imperium of Man in the Milky Way galaxy began utilizing Space Marines which, also surprisingly, used the gene-seed of a Primarch. The 20 Primarchs in the Imperium also had the same names as those in the Minecraftian galaxy, making many wonder whether or not some higher being is manipulating the 2 galaxies for some greater purpose. Gallery Mobile Infantry vs Zombies.jpg|Confederate marines engage Herobrine's forces on a fringe world Category:Armies Category:Union Canon